Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend is the final mission for the McReary Family. In this mission, Niko Bellic and Packie McReary arrange a deal on Charge Island to exchange their hostage, Gracie Ancelotti, for a ransom of diamonds. Mission Niko and Packie offer to give the Ancelottis back Giovanni Ancelotti's daughter, Gracie, in exchange for diamonds Luis Lopez stole back in an earlier incident. While Gracie is successfully returned to her family, the deal is interrupted (for Niko and Patrick only) by Ray Bulgarin, whose men temporarily steal the diamonds. Niko and Packie engage them in a prolonged gunfight, but the man with the diamonds throws them into a passing dump truck out of spite, trusting neither Bulgarin nor Niko and Packie to let him live. Packie does indeed kill him, and the pair are left with neither their hostage nor their ransom. Niko comments in Serbian: "Fucked Up. As Usual." Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Packie's car in Northwood *Drive to the Charge Island Sewage Works *Go around the back to the exchange point *Take out Bulgarin's men *Make your way across to the walkway *Take down the reinforcements *Take out the last of Bulgarin's men *Follow Packie *Take Packie back to his Ma's house in Dukes Video Walkthrough amrXHO9Ht-0 RIhCxJzeXvI Notes On the radio and in The Liberty Tree an article mentions a poor man living in the garbage finding a bag of diamonds, and becomes rich. The man said he was going to Vice City to open a weapons business. However this is ret-conned in The Ballad of Gay Tony where in an updated version of the story states that he found them in the trash in Meadows Park (as seen in the closing cutscene of the mission Departure Time) in Luis' side of the story. Deaths *Many of Ray Bulgarin's men - Killed by Niko and Packie for disrupting the deal. See also *Mission walkthrough Trivia * It is possible to follow Packie when Niko and him take different paths in search for the diamonds, so Niko will just have to defend him. * If Niko wears a hat in this mission, it will be removed during the cutscene, and following the cutscene, Niko will have it back on. * In the GTA IV version of this mission, Luis's english seems very broken and hispanic, but in the TBoGT, it is much clearer and understandable. * This mission is played through Luis's point of view in The Ballad of Gay Tony's mission Ladies Half Price. * Tony Prince's glasses and haircut change between this mission and Ladies Half Price; he has tapered sides and wears blacked out sunglasses in this mission and become black and purple glasses and a full head of hair in Ladies Half Price. * If you call Roman after this mission, he will mention "this Dominican-looking guy" shooting up the museum and how he was also at the deal. Roman, however, will compare this talk of coincidence to one night that he slept with two girls, later realizing they were mother and daughter. * If you haven't killed Ray before this mission, Niko will automatically call him afterwards. Niko will mention that a "serious Russian" he knows also claimed that the diamonds belonged to him, and inform Ray of their likely destination. * If Pest Control is completed before this mission, the dialouge will change. Also Niko will tell Packie that he has intentions of going after Ray Bulgarin, Packie says that it ain't gonna come true, forshadowing the mission Departure Time, where Bulgarin is killed by Luis. * After the diamonds are thrown into a Biff, you can see the Biff driving down the freeway overpass, albeit without the diamonds. * This is the only occasion where Niko and Gay Tony interact with each other. * Dimitri Rascalov will call soon after this mission to accuse Niko for stealing off Bulgarin a second time. It appears Dimitri knew about the deal and informed Bulgarin which is what led him there, and thus Dimitri is the reason why the deal went sour. Dimitri also says he went to where the deal took place, only to find Niko's body not with the others, to his disappointment. * After the mission is completed, a Weazel News report will state that Elizabeta Torres was arrested and given a 300 hundred year sentence. This means her trial ended after Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend, following her initial (or possibly eventual) arrest after Have a Heart. * After the diamonds are dropped into the Biff, most of the cars on the streets of Liberty City are Biffs (they can spawn in any variant) until the mission ends. *Despite Luis being a hostage and witness in Three Leaf Clover and a gunman in Museum Piece, Niko and Packie do not seem to recognize him, despite clearly being seen by Packie and Derrick as they kill Eugene Reaper, and Niko when he ambushes the deal in Museum Piece. Niko will still describe him to Roman if he is called after the mission, though. *This is currently the last time Niko and Luis cross paths. *This is also the second and last time Bulgarin appears in the GTA IV main campaign. *The mission has the same name of Marilyn Monroe's song in the 1953 film Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. *It is revealed in TBoGT that Niko used a Carbine Rifle during this mission. *This is the only crossover mission in the GTA IV era alongside with Ladies Half Price not to involve Johnny Klebitz. *If you fail the mission, as per usual, a new dialouge will play on the way to Charge Island. This one is a lot fun. *When being chased by the police, Packie will throw a Molotov Cocktail out the window, but it's not very effective. *A dark green Vincent is used during this mission. But in Ladies Half Price, the car is black instead, but you can still see it with black rims. *If Packie is killed, the mission will fail. *If Gracie is killed, the mission will fail. *If the Vincent is destroyed before reaching Charge Island, the mission will fail. Category:Missions in GTA IV